Changes Aboard the Titanic
by Sati Naberrie-Snape
Summary: A woman telling about her experience aboard the Titanic when she was a little girl. She meets a variety of people from the kind Mr. Andrews, the amicable Captain Smith to the friendly Ed and his younger sister Lillian. OC


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Titanic characters except for Elizabeth, Ed and Lillian.

* * *

I have had many changes in my life. Some are good. And some are bad. Today I will tell you of the most horrific night of my life.

I will go back a couple days previous to that horrifying night. The night the Titanic sank April 14, 1912, 2:20 p.m. The day I will begin with is April 11, 1912, 11:30 a.m. the Titanic pulled its new, unblemished, anchor up from the port. The day was stunning; the sun was shining flamboyantly in its splendor. The breeze caressed my long bronze hair with a light sea waft. I leaned over the rim of the ship and saw the green-blue salt water gradually go up then down.

It was the ideal day for setting sail. I looked at the people clamoring on deck to wave at there loved ones. We all left someone that we cherished behind. I was leaving my entire family, Ma, Pa, my two sisters Amy and Meg. I looked among the populace on shore of the waterfront they were clad typically in aquatic emerald and auburn. They were waving to there loved ones going to America. I was sort of depressed that Ma and Pa could not have been there on this happiest moment of my life. I was gloomy that they would not get pleasure of the bliss of seeing America.

I still could not believe that I was going out of Queenstown to America! The name America could not bring sadness to my heart. I had heard many wonderful tales from friends who had gone to America and our family fell on hard times, so Da and Ma sent me off to make my way in America.

Occasion and occasion again I could not believe that I was on the largest, safest, craft in the White Star fleet. I was on a R.M.S (Royal Mail Steamer) ship. My family spent a lot of money on my trip to America but could only get third class on this liner.

I flashed out of my thoughts and saw a boy standing next to me. His short coffee highlighted hair gleamed in the sun. He was a slender boy near my age of fourteen. He had a Greek like face, with a high brow, big auburn eyes, and an otherworldly face.

He turned his face toward mine we met eyes then I blushed and realized I had been staring. "Sorry!" I muttered.

"Whatya gonna to do in America?" he asked in a deep Irish twang that rang in the air.  
"I'm going to get a job to raise enough money to bring my family over." I replied.

"A'nt we all gonna to do that?" he asked

"What's your name?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Edward Goodwin" replied the boy "you can call me Ed."

"My name is Elizabeth Doyle. You can call me Beth." I said back.

"Ya like the sea?" Ed asked.

"Of course I do, do you?"

"The same."

Unexpectedly, a petite girl, half Ed's bulk ran up to Ed and forcefully tugged at Ed's overcoat. "Ed, Ed, I'm hungry!" said the spirited girl.

"This is my sister Lillian Amy Goodwin. I have to go now."

"By." I said lamely as Ed left.

After Ed left a man came up to me and put a hand gently on my shoulder. "Are you excited about your trip?"

Yes sir! … I am sorry, I don't wish to be rude, sir, but I don't believe to have met your acquaintance."

"I'm Captain Edward Smith of the White Star Line."

"Sorry sir, I didn't recognize you."

"That's alright. I don't expect everybody to know my face. Do you like the Titanic?"

"Especially, she's a wonderful ship, sir. You must be honored to be the captain. "

"Yes, I am extremely honored."

A uniformed chap on crowded deck called "Captain, the ship is starting and Mr. Andrew is here to see you."

"Goodbye, young lass. What's your name again?" The Captain asked me.

"Elizabeth Doyle, sir."

"Good by Elizabeth, I hope to meet you again." Then the Captain slowly walked away.

I went to my cabin. All the excitement was over and I was not hungry. I knew in my heart I would in not see Queenstown again. As I got prepared for bed, a twang of regret passed my heart that I would never feel Ma's affectionate, caressing, hands on my back for a long time, if ever again. When I got in bed and blew out the candle, I silently started to cry. I missed my family so much! After a while I finally cried my self to sleep.

When I reluctantly came into consciousness the next morning, I did not want to open my eyes. When I did not smell the usual smell of fresh bacon, I knew I was not safe at home like my dream implied. I got up and put on my dress. I made my way to deck. I had to travel a long way because the third-class cabins were at almost the bottom of the ship. I passed the third class cabins which were similar to the one I slept in. Then to the second-class cabins that were a little fancier than the one I slept in. I passed the fanciest cabins of all, the first-class cabins. I finally made it to deck, went to the railing, and felt the breeze fluster my hair. I started to think about what America would be like, which was my favorite pastime nowadays.

"Whatcha doing?" said a familiar voice at my ear.

"I'm thinking, you?"

"I forgot, Beth, what class are ya?" asked Ed.

"Third-class, although I don't believed you asked before"

"Sorry," he said not sounding sheepish at all "Me too. Wanna go down and eat dinner with me and Lillian?"

"Ok"

Ed and I went down stairs passed the first and second-class quarters. When we got to the third-class dining room we sat next to Lillian and ate oatmeal porridge, milk and talked.

"Me parents didn't have the money to go so they sent me with me sister." started Ed with his mouth full.

"My parents did not have enough money to send one of my little sisters along so I went alone." I told him.

"Well ye went to school, I didn't get that opportunity. I only know how to read and write with sounding out words."

We talked about our life at home and ate until we were stuffed. Then we went to our separate cabins after exchanging cabin numbers. I made up my bed then lay down on it and started reading the only book I brought, not including my diary, the Bible. I went straight to the story of Noah, my favorite story, and started reading.

It was only when I awoke that I realized that I had been sleeping. I was awoken from my sleep by a knock. I called "One moment!" got up, brushed my hair, for it resembled a bird's nest, and then proceeded to open the door and found Ed outside.

He sheepishly said "Tis' seven o'clock, I thought ye might join me. I would be awful lonely in at dinner 'cause Lillian an't felling well an' went to bed early"

"Oh! It is that late! Of course I'll go!"

"Thanks, I didn't know if you'd accept so I didn't get dressed properly."

"I'm not dressed properly either. I'll meet you on deck were we first met in ten minutes,"

"Ok."

After that final word I shut the door. I put on my best dress for at supper you have to dress up in your best clothing, which for the third-class isn't all that grand. I put on my favorite dress, a dark sapphire, cotton gown. I put my bronze locks in to a neat bun. Then when I was all finished I made my way up deck.

I then looked at my watch, realized I was tardy and broke out in a slight jog. I almost ran into a figure going the opposite way. The figure grabbed me by the shoulders to slow me down. I suddenly realized that the figure was Ed in a shirt and pants, not **_to_ **fancy if you ask me but executable for a third-class boy. I burst out in an explanation for my lateness "I'm sorry I was late." I took a deep breath trying to regain my composure. "I forgot the time while I was getting dressed." I took another breath.

"You look grand," Ed whispered in awe then raised his voice, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." I replied. Hand in hand we made it to the dinning room.

When we got to the dining room we found two seats right across from each other and sat down. First we ate. We had a meal consisting of gruel, corn biscuits, and cheese. Then we listened to the Irish jigs, watched people make a fool of themselves and talked. After we finished talking the band struck up a lively, common, Irish jig. Some fat and drunken couple started dancing, and then more and more people started until we could not refuse. The beat was a steady one and the dance was a simple one but still Ed and I got dizzier and dizzier until we fell down on the floor laughing. Then the party started to break up, yet we waited until it was necessary to go to bed.

At ten o'clock we gradually walked up stairs to the third-class cabins. When we reached the intersection were we had to split up we said our good nights. "Good night" said Ed.

"Good night" I replied. It was abrupt, with out forewarning and very dreamlike; Ed came very close to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Though I felt like hours it was only minutes. Ed abruptly pulled away then went of in the direction of his cabin. I went to my cabin felling like the whole night was a dream. I slowly got on my nightdress, got in bed, and then fell right into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, last night felt like a dream. I got up, put on my clothes, and made my way up to deck. I stood there alone wishing that Ed would come looking for me. But I knew that would be hopeless because it was six in the morning and we stayed up late.

A hand landed on my shoulder for the second time. I remember that hand from before, it was the Captain. I broke the silence. "Good morning Captain." I said with out turning around.  
"Good Morn, Beth."

I turned about. "How did you know my nickname?" I asked.

"I guessed." said the captain "Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"Yes, I am, very much."

"Tomorrow you should see Ice Bergs."

"I would like that very much, sir."

A man (first-class) walked up and stood on my other side. "Mr. Andrews, meet Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Mr. Thomas Andrews." introduced the captain.

"Hello, Miss. Elizabeth." said Mr. Andrews.

"Glad to meet your acquaintance; if it suits you, please, call me Beth." I said to him.

"She has nice manners." he commented to the captain, "What class are you?" he asked me. I stared down at the deck, ashamed about my rank. I was afraid that these nice men would resent me because of my title. "Third-class, sir." I replied quietly.

Sensing my shame he said, "Don't worry class does not matter to me, did you know I designed the Titanic?"

I sighed in relief at the first statement.

"The Titanic is marvelous!"

I replied to this kind man, then, I glanced at the captain. He was smiling at me with his kind round eyes making a connection with mine. I stayed talking to Mr. Andrews all day. After a wile the captain had to go. I found it easy to talk to Mr. Andrews about my life. He had a special quality that Ed had, a soothing quality that made you feel at ease. After many hours of talk a man came up to Andrews and whispered in his ear. The he said to me "Beth, I need to go, I hope to meet again."

"I do hope so." I replied. Then Mr. Andrews walked away. I made my way to Ed's cabin and knocked. Ed appeared white faced. He looked terrified. "What's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"Lillian is very sick and I don't know what to do." He answered his face as white as a sheet.

"I used to help ma with curing the little ones. Let me help." I said. I walked in to the cabin, assessed Lillian, then I started. I worked for many hours to help Lillian. She was lucky she only had a stomach bug. After many hours of work, Lillian sank in to a deep, normal sleep. "She will sleep for a couple hours. You want to go to dinner, now? I haven't eaten all day."

"Ok. But I need to change clothing" Said Ed cheerfully, now that his sister was cured.

"So do I, I'll come back when I am ready." I said smiling at him. I went to my cabin to get dressed in my dress. Then I put up my hair in a ponytail and made my way to Ed's room. I knocked, Ed came out, looking the same as yesterday, and we made our way to the dining room. We only stayed an hour because it was already eight o'clock and Ed wanted to get back to his sister. We ate and talked then at nine o'clock we went to Ed's room and I checked up on Lillian, and then went to bed. I took of my dress and put on my nightdress and fell asleep quickly.

I was awoken by a knock, at twelve thirty at night, on the door. It was Ed and Lillian their face white as snow. "Come in and sit down." I ordered "What is matter? Is Lillian sick again?" I asked

"No. I couldn't sleep, and went for a walk on deck. I overheard some men discussing a problem with the ship. We have hit an Ice berg and the ship's going to be at the bottom of the ocean by morning." Ed let the message sink in for a couple seconds than said, "We have to go to a life boat, and quickly. The first class will probably have first priority to get to the boats. The crew will probably lock us, third-class, down here."

"I need to get a coat first." I said. I grabbed my coat, and then we rushed out of the cabin. We flew up the stairs. When we got on deck we all joined hands so to not be separated by the crowd. The band was playing to calm everybody down. I thought them brave of them for not trying to get in a lifeboat as fast as they could. There was an officer calling "Women and children first." I saw Mr. Andrews waving me over. "This way" I called to Ed and Lillian. They followed me to Mr. Andrews. "Beth, come, here is a boat. So you and your friends can get on." Said Mr. Andrews

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews. Are you not coming?" I said.

"No, I failed with my design, half these people will drown. There aren't enough life boats for everybody. I'm going to help people get to lifeboats." Then he turned and walked back into to the Titanic's first deck.

I got in the life boat, helped Lillian in, and then turned to help Ed but a man held him back saying "He's a man, he has to wait, women and children get on first."

Ed said, "Don't wait for me. I'll see you again; take care of Lillian for me. Lillian, be brave and stick with Beth." I had tears streaming down my cheeks for we both knew that we would not see each other again. "Bring her down." shouted the man. While we went down I never looked away from Ed's face. We were both crying. People on the boat started rowing to get clear of the Titanic's path. A short while after the lights went out and the Titanic was tipping into the ocean. I heard a loud CRACK and the ship broke in two. The top and bottom half, plunged into the dark, deep, sea. Only then did I hear Lillian's crying for Ed.

"Shh! be quiet, love." I said trying to calm her down. A little while later when the Titanic was under the sea, a plump lady on board said, "Let's go look for survivors." But the officer said, "No, they will swap the boat." There was a big row about that, but they finally decided to go and look. Alas, there were no survivors. Finally a ship, The Carpathia, came to our rescue. They let us come aboard.Although I knew Ed for such a short time, I stillmissed Ed a lot! I never saw or heard of him again. I took care of Lillian and watched her grow into a beautiful young lady. Now you have heard my worst day in my life. Now you know of the day which changed me the most. Now you alsoknow about the day the Titanic sank.


End file.
